Fang's Gang
Fang's Gang is Fang's "Flock" that he officially formed in ANGEL, after using his blog to track down kids who had been mutated and given powers. This was foreshadowed in Fang's notes that he left on his computer, which Max reads through at the end of FANG. His team is composed of Ratchet, Kate, Star, Holden Squibb,'''Maya, and himself. Members Fang Fang is the founder and leader of the group. Ratchet Fang had to basically kidnap him to get him to listen. Ratchet has heightened senses; he can hear and see things at frightening distances. He dislikes Star immensely at the beginning, but later on, they become friends. He flirts with both Star and Kate.He has to wear sunglasses and noise cancelling headphones due to his heightened senses. Kate Kate is Star's best friend, who looks like an Asian supermodel, but has the power of super-strength. She is mostly the one who stops the fighting between the gang, and is also vegan and a peace maker. She and Star turn out to be traitors in Nevermore. Star Star is a "rail thin" blonde who eats faster than she talks. She's not very good at keeping her thoughts to herself, and seems to annoy and/or anger everyone at some point, especially Ratchet. Her super speed makes her valuable to the team, but she burns through calories faster than Fang and Max put together. She is also known to be stubborn. In Nevermore, she and Kate betray Fang and his gang when they fight on Ari's side, resulting in Maya's later death. Holden Squibb Not much is known about Holden Squibb besides that he's been through a heck of a lot with the whitecoats. Holden is mostly quiet, and has the power to regenerate any part of himself like a starfish, hence his nickname. He seems young, maybe around Nudge's age; at one point (during a game of "Never Have I Ever") Star says, "Never have I ever been called 10 when I was almost 15" in a reference to Holden. Maya With a new magenta streak in her hair, Maya is prepared for battle. She joins the gang as a chance to redeem herself, and in turn has to explain to Fang that she and Max are two different people who happen to look the same. Fang starts to develop feelings for her, though it's still vague. Later, she was killed by Ari. Mission Fang's new flock is studying the One Light, the Doomsday Group, and how to defeat them, thus saving humanity. They try to work with the Flock a little bit to accomplish this in ANGEL. Fang's Gang and the Flock do not get along too well for the majority of ANGEL, but by the time a residual explosion from the Doomsday Group's plot causes Angel to go missing, they get along. Fang leaves with the gang after the search for Angel turns up nothing, stating the same reasons for leaving as he did in FANG.Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Fang's Gang Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Groups